halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lepord Predator
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Answer Yes, you can use the Vozin. Remember, they aren't Covenant, so you'll have to come up with a unique way to put them into the story. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution 00:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, keep in touch with me about your ideas for the Vozin in Halo:Infinite so I can make sure that your version of the Vozin are updated. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution 14:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This one: Its the Space Pirate ship from Metroid Prime 3, and works well as a Frigate. I'm still working on the larger ships. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution 13:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I forgot about "Lost Planet". All those Bug Enemies would really work. I'll see if I can incorporate the "Smasher". That Scorpion would work well as a tank of some kind. -- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution 17:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Vozin king image. It works great. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 01:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anyways. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 01:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Creating Your Own Sig. Tucker here. I won't leave this message in my signature box, so you don't get confused with the colours. But here's how you create your own signature box. Copy the following text, click here, and paste it in the edit box. Leave all the white (or black, depending on the wiki skin you're using) font alone, and replace the green font completely with the indicated things. Save when you've filled out all the information. ---- , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} ---- And when you talk, type in . Tah dah! You has a sigs! That's all there is to it, we'll see then how it goes. (Oh, and sorry for the plagiarism, Sona!)[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 06:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Giving pages TLC RE:Pics Joining AAO Re:Vozin Page Username As Pikapi (The moderator for Gaining Faith) is away, I give out invites. Sure you can join. Just read the rules, catch up on the story and try to look back to GF's predecesor, Loosing Hope. Welcome to Hope! ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Universe Sure, with some requirements... Sorry to respond so late. I haven't been on this site much for a while, but yes, you can use the Vozin, so long as I get credit on the page. I am planning on using the race in a book I'm writing, so I want to make sure it's clear that they were my idea. But you can use their Halo counterparts however you wish! --Echo 1 Sure, just make sure to look back and understand his background and know he's with the marines on the surface of the Shield World. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... well, with all the new concepts for the Vozin I've been working on, they're ruled by a council of the higher caste males representing planets from the empire, but a Vozin king acts as both the courts and the executive branches. Basically, a monarchy with a false sense of democracy would best describe it. Military generals control much of Vozin society as well, but they too answer to the king. In my book version, they've had one king for well over 2,000 years, so kings would have to be on some sort of life support similar to the Forerunners' armor. Message me if you need any other help with the race. --Echo 1 Duplicate file Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: RP Thanks for deciding to join us! We need many Covenant writers! If you need to know anything about Naval combat just ask me, also, feedback on the page's organisation would be much appreciated. Objectives for the Covenant side will be posted soon, after more Covenant writers show up and we all have a discussion on what the Covenant REALLY are doing at Draco III,Thank you again, I look forward to locking your fleet in glorious combat! Thanks, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 03:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Draco III Also, if you would like, I can post the ships on the page for you if you need me to. I will also link them to their ship class from Halo Nation or Halopedia. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 03:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Can you sign into the Fanon's chat so we can talk at a faster pace for a moment? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 03:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RP #halo-fanon on freenode right? I'm there now. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 03:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Update I have updated some things on the page, if you all will RE-read the summary, objectives and other things, it will help you better understand the situation. Thank you. The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 21:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Draco III Starting Date Hello, I would like to inform you all that the RP will start on Friday of next week, at around 6:00 CST. I will post the first item, then you may follow suit. Thank you. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 02:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) We've started the RP. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 21:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC)